


Manwë's Will

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things Fingon can fix, but more than those are the things he can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manwë's Will

There are things that Fingon can fix.

He can fix it so that at the very least, his half-cousins are talking to the rest of the family again. Aredhel, especially, was pleased with that.

He can fix it so that Maglor can see his older brother again and stop writing tearful songs.

He can fix his niece’s dress when it tears into pieces - no matter how much Aegnor teases him for it, and even if he does have to secretly ask Caranthir’s help to do so.

But more than the things he can fix are the things he can’t.

He can’t fix it so that Fëanor, Amras, Elenwë, and Argon are alive again.

He can’t fix the way that his cousins stare at his father sometimes, or that Finarfin stayed behind in Valinor instead of coming with them.

He can’t fix the way that Curufin looks at his older brothers, having lost the belief that they can fix anything.

He can’t fix Maedhros’ missing hand.

He can’t fix the memories that haunt all of them, of hard choices and dead relatives.

He can’t fix the cursed oath that was going to lead to the death of rest of them.

He can’t fix his nightmares of Maedhros up on that mountain, dangling by his arm and begging Fingon to kill him, or the way that Maedhros pleaded that this was his punishment for all his sins and for Fingon to please put him out of his misery.

Fingon can’t fix his own doubts that it was the fear of being labeled a kinslayer and estranged or killed by his own family, and not love for Maedhros, that had made him delay long enough for Manwë’s eagles to get there and offer another solution.

He can’t fix the lingering doubt that he had done Manwë’s will, and not the best thing for Maedhros.

And no one can fix the sense of betrayal and guilt that lingers between all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that post-rescue is one of those things that most Silm authors end up eventually writing. So here is my version (finally, a non-AU version of it!)


End file.
